The Man Who Sailed Around His Soul
"The Man Who Sailed Around His Soul" is the twentieth episode of the eighth season of One Tree Hill and the 172nd episode produced in the series. It was broadcast on May 3, 2011. As Nathan, Julian and Clay coach Jamie's first little league game, the situation regarding the accident comes to a head. Meanwhile, Chase asks Alex to take a drug test for him, and Quinn gets an offer to shoot in Puerto Rico. Synopsis Plot This episode starts out with Jamie Scott's first baseball game. Ian stands on the college baseball field, his face covered in bruises and cuts. All the kids stand in respect with their caps on their shoulders before they start playing. Julian announces to the kids before the match that he will be leaving Tree Hill to New York but the kids do not even listen to him. Nathan finds out that the bottle in the back of the car that hit Brooke and Jamie was drunk by Ian Kellerman as it was his favorite kind. Over the course of the episode, we learn that Professor Kellerman was not the one to hit Brooke and Jamie on the bridge, but it was his son, Ian Kellerman. Professor Kellerman lies for Ian. Nathan, Julian, and Clay meet Ian on the bridge, ending with Clay knocking him off the bridge, Julian drowning him, and Nathan punching him. Chase needs a drug test, but he is afraid to because he inhaled second hand weed from the Kid Cudi show, so he asks Alex. Chase gets a call from the doctor saying that the pee tested positive for pregnancy, which freaks him out because it's Alex's. Alex later tells Chase that the pee was Brooke's because she had some of Quinn's pot brownies, so she wasn't qualified. Brooke tells Julian she wants to stay in Tree Hill. Memorable Quotes :"Hey, handsome." :"Hi." :"I turned down the job." :"New York? Why?" :"When I was living there and running Clothes Over Bros, my office looked out on this building nearby, and on the rooftop was a playground where all the grade-school kids would have recess. And some days when things were crazy... which was most days. I'd look out and I'd watch those kids run around, and I'd think, "that's no way to play." I mean, I love New York, but living in constant fear of losing the kickball over the roof of your playground is kind of a rough way to grow up." :"So you turned down the job because the schools have playgrounds on the roof?" :"I turned down the job because I don't want our child to have a playground on the roof. Unless it's the roof of my store here in Tree Hill." :"Okay, you're losing me." :"Chase had to take a drug test, but a guy in Kid Cudi's posse made him take a hit of a joint, so he asked Alex to pee in a cup for him because she's sober. Except Alex isn't really sober because she accidently ate some of Quinn's pot brownies, so Alex came over to ask you, because her and Chase are getting closer, and she wanted to be the one to help him, but you weren't home, so Alex asked me. And the lab called Chase and said he's pregnant." :"What?" :"So Chase told Alex, and Alex told me, and I took a pregnancy test. We're pregnant." :"Baby! I knew you could do it." ::Brooke Davis and Julian Baker Voiceover Jamie does most of the voiceovers for this episode. Music Featured Music: *'Casablanca' by The Fast Romantics *'Civilian' by Wye Oak *'Hard To Be '''by ''David Bazan *'Highlights From A Cold And Desperate Song' by Hotel Eden *'Like Whatever You Want' by Xzibit *'Maps Of Wars' by Branches *'Mine Is Yours' by Cold War Kids *'Perfect Kind Of Love' by'' Kim DiVine'' *'Posture, Etc. '''by Say Hi'' *'Stone In My Heart '''by Graffiti6'' *'The Lightning Strike '''by ''Snow Patrol This episode is named after a song by XTC. Opening theme song performed by Against Me. Trivia *Although credited, Lee Norris (Mouth) and Lisa Goldstein (Millie) do not appear in this episode. *The opposing players at Jamie's baseball game have the words "Davola's Pizza and Pasta" printed on the back of their jerseys. This is a possible reference to Joe Davola, an executive producer for the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Julian Baker Category:Episodes featuring Clayton Evans Category:Episodes featuring Quinn James Category:Episodes featuring Alex Dupre Category:Episodes featuring Jamie Scott Category:Episodes featuring Chase Adams Category:Episodes featuring Lydia Scott Category:Episodes featuring Madison Category:Episodes featuring Chuck Scolnik Category:Episodes featuring August Kellerman Category:Episodes featuring Ian Kellerman